Bonding Over Losses
by Sybillis
Summary: Lumi has been moping around for weeks, and Lu is sick of it. After watching many people attempt to get Lumi back into a good mood, she decides that it is her turn to shine, so to speak. Will Lu be able to get her counterpart out of her funk?


**((AN: Lumi and Lu are both characters I use to RP, so this is just a story highlighting their sort of strengthing bond. Lumi represents Narnia, and Lu is her 2P version, name shortened so confusion will not occur. The other characters mentioned belong to me as well, the only exceptions being Fokalor and 2P Kalor, whow are the people they were both forced to leave behind****. I hope you enjoy!))**

Pure, white hair fell in strands around her neck and shoulders, bangs covering her eyes. Some of the hair was even matted to her face, the non-stop flow of tears acting as a loose adhesive. Curled up in a ball, her pale hands, though those were nothing compared to the deathly pallor that spread throughout her face, were linked around her knees, over the white cloth that was her dress. No one has dared to come up to her today. When they saw her like this the first time around, she would throw fits, hurling items at the well-wisher. She was not in a good mood, not at all. Some have broke through, but even then, after a while she would snap and cry so much, she could not talk. After, she would eventually fall asleep.

Today was going to be different. One of her acclaimed "friends," if the other would dare to go that far in calling their relationship that, will venture out to talk to her, knowing that if all else failed, she had a great chance. With that, the blonde, choppy haired woman made her way to her angelic counterpart, so to speak. After calling her name a couple of times, she sighed, rolled her eyes, and dragged her out of her curled position.

"You can't stay that way forever," the blonde said, giving the other a disgusted look. She decided that she should talk with more of a proper tone than usual. If she was going to be taken seriously, she would need to sound more intelligent and less like a weed-smoking occasional alcohol drinking whore.

"I bloody well can, now leave me alone, I'm not in a state to talk, much less to you, Lu," the white haired one said, sounding like she had a severe cold. She brought her striking blue eyes up to meet Lu's, which mirrored the color.

"Lumi," her tone becoming several levels of serious, "you can't mope around like a bum after he was just told he can't have his liquor. I know this is probably the worst thing to happen to you, after Narnia being burned down to ashes, which I know you experience in nightmares." She only knew this little tidbit because she herself have experienced them, and knows how dangerously real it feels. The flame wrapping around her legs, the heat radiating off of them, extending up her torso, the smoke filling her lungs... It was horrible, terrible, and just to think, it was only a nightmare. "...But laying here, in the bloody fetal position, ain't gonna do a thing, love," she quickly coughed, trying to regain the serious tone she had in the beginning.

"I love him, now I cannot even see him, only wistful glances at places we use to go, use to be. I have tried the paintings, I have even tried my sister's use of the mirrors, but the cut on my forehead could show you how well that expedition went," automatically, she went and brushed her fingers against the gash on her forehead, it would heal, though scarring could occur.

Lu rushed and grabbed her fingers, holding the chilled appendages in between her hands. Looking her in the eye, she smiled. A true smile as well, a smile that showed she could sympathize with her counterpart, no matter how different they are. "Do you think he'd like to see you like this, all torn up, looking like something the younger cubs would drag in for offerings? Lumi, dearie, you look like shit. If he could miraculously walk in right now, wouldn't you be ashamed to look like this? You need to get up and do something, at least show everyone you are out of this hissy-fit stage. It is no good to me, no good to Alaínn, no good to Ashton, or Luther, whatever the hell he calls himself, and it is no good to you, especially you. C'mon, get up you lazy sod." Practically yanking her up by her hand, the other girl stumbled, almost falling back down, but got up with help from the blonde.

"Thank you Lu..." Lumi will never admit it, but she liked it Lu was like this, when the part of her that actually showed that they were counterparts broke free. Brushing off her dress, she gave a curious glance at her counterpart's direction. "I do have one question, why are you so involved with having me get better? Were you not like this as well only a couple of days ago, still sobbing over the other version of Fokal-" She was cut short as Lu stopped keeping her steady to cover her mouth with her hand, causing them both to topple over.

"Not a word. Not. A. Word. Or I will leave you here, you lil twit," anger was apparent in Lu's words as she whispered in Lumi's ear. Getting off of her, she forced her up, eyes narrowed at the other, seeing how Lumi did not bother to hide her laughter. Shaking her fist in her direction, she flipped her counterpart off, but the giggling woman paid no notice to the rude gesture.

"It was only a matter of time before feelings were developed, Lu, love. I knew it was going to happen, just not as fast as this. Oh, Lashley will be joyed to hear this~" With an elated tone, the white haired young woman went off, more pep into her step than there was for months. Her happiness will not last forever though, but as of now, that smile was there and everyone was going to do what they needed to, to keep it there.


End file.
